An ethylene α-olefin copolymer has been conventionally used in various applications.
For example, it is known that a crosslinked product obtained by crosslinking the ethylene α-olefin copolymer after being melt molded, is used in electric cable coverings and wall papers (See Patent Documents 1 and 2).
Further, since a crosslinked foamed product using an ethylene α-olefin copolymer has a high mechanical strength and is light weight and flexible, it is used in interior and exterior materials for construction, automotive parts such as door glass run channels, packaging materials, daily necessities and the like. Attempts have also been made to use it for footwear or footwear parts, such as soles (mainly, midsoles) for sports shoes and the like. When used in footwear or footwear parts, among others, requirements such as being light weight and having an excellent durability need to be met. Patent Document 3 discloses an ethylene α-olefin copolymer having a low specific gravity and low compression set, a crosslinked molded article made therefrom, and a footwear part made therefrom. Further, Patent Document 4 discloses a crosslinked molded article obtained from an ethylene/α-olefin copolymer composition, having an improved compression set.